


It's quite alright

by someonepleasehugshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Kolivan, Galra Lance (Voltron), Human Kolivan, Kolivance AU Event 2018, M/M, kolivance - Freeform, kolivance au event, kolivanceauevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonepleasehugshiro/pseuds/someonepleasehugshiro
Summary: Lancir can't help but wonder why the blue paladin is so nice to him and his fellow blades, while Kolivan just wants to help everyone.





	It's quite alright

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 1 entry for the Kolivance Au Event! I chose a role swap. It's not much, but hope you enjoy :D  
> (This will be my first post on here actually)  
> I posted a drawing for this as well on my art blog!  
> https://adi-paws.tumblr.com/post/177105756560/hello-this-is-my-entry-for-day-1-of-the-kolivance

Lancir is the son of a rebel galra who gave her life opposing Zarkon’s tirany. Her dream of a peaceful galran empire inspired him to unite with fellow rebels and create a base of operations against the galra. Thus the Blade of Marmora has been born with Lancir as its leader. Due to unforseen betrayals and failed missions, Lancir had no choice but to hide the Blade from the Universe. He had to take many risks and he mourned the loss of many of his subordinates, but he couldn’t give up. So Lancir locked his heart away, he hid his kindness and his joy, he became the stoic leader of the Blades, he forced a strict training regimen and he adopted new codes that would hopefully benefit the organization. All in hopes of helping his men survive to see another day and maybe, one day, getting rid of Zarkon for good.

Kolivan was a teacher at Galaxy Garrison, strict, but fair. He enjoyed guiding the new generations and often got really close to his students because he was willing to listen to them, a thing rarely seen at the Garrison. One night he found 2 students (Hunk and Pidge) on the roof of the centre past curfew. He questioned them, but before he could do something about their insubordonation, the alarm started. With no other choice, Kolivan ended up asisting the two cadets and the new addition, Keith (a former student), in saving Shiro, who has been missing after the failure of the Kerberos mission. With so many questions unanswered, the confusion grew when Keith showed them his researsh and eventually the place where they found the Blue Lion. Imagine his surprise when Kolivan realized he was the one the lion chose as her pilot. Both honoured and terrified, the (now former) teacher flew them to what they’ll later learn is a castle on planet Arus, the place where their weird space adventure begins.  
  


**Time skip, after they’ve met the Blades. Here goes nothing!**

 

“Don’t forget about the Blade of Marmora!”, said Kolivan as he smiled at the aliens.

Lancir stared at him blankly, but on the inside he was intrigued. This human, so much smaller than him, completely ignored their galran status and just straight up credited them for the rescue. This wouldn’t be the first time the snow haired earthling sided with them or showed them compassion. It confused Lancir. He wasn’t used to anyone looking past their galra heritage. He was almost suspecting foul play, but the Blue Paladin seemed too good natured for such things. The Blade leader decided he’ll have to ask about this curious attitude at a later time, now they had more serious matters to attend to.

* * *

 

It was one night that Lancir finally had the chance to solve his inner musings. Him and a few Blade members were spending a few days in the Castle of Lions for some planning and mixed training, so they had free roam of the castle when they  weren’t working. After a strenuous training session, Lancir was still too wired to rest, so he searched for the kitchen to get something to drink. His mind wouldn’t relax, all he could think about were the war and their most recent losses, Thace, Ulaz and Antok. Even tho he treated the matter with abandon when Keith and Shiro entered their headquarters, the rebel leader has been hit hard by their loss. They were actually really close comrades, Lancir would even dare to call them friends if he wasn’t so afraid of what that term implied. He blamed himself for their early demise, and recently, the only thing that kept him focused was the happy nature of the Blue Paladin. From what he’s heard, he used to be a teacher, so now he’s able to show his real personality more without the serious title weighting him down. In all honesty, his soul was as pure as his hair colour.  He’s tried time and time again to find evil in this man, but other than a bit of a short temper, he found nothing. Literally nothing. There’s no way Lancir can blame any hidden plans, so he’s back to square one.

Lost in thought, he was surprised to find he already arrived at the kitchen. His surprise grew when he noticed Kolivan inside, sipping what looked like a weird white liquid. What did he call it? Milk, from what he remembers. What a strange beverage…

“Oh, Lancir!”

Kolivan’s voice interupted his train of thought and brought him back to reality. He entered the kitchen and nodded towards the paladin, then sat next to him. He studied him a bit, noting dark bags under his eyes and the red rimmed eyes. Unable to stop himself, Lancir asked, “Have you cried?”

Jumping at the sudden question, Kolivan looked up into Lancir’s inquisitive eyes and slowly nodded, then he panics and speaks frantically. 

“It’s nothing serious though, I promise! J-Just stress, it’s been catching up to me lately. I can’t sleep and I’m tired and we have so much to do. We fight on a daily basis! I have a hard time mantaining this pace..I’m sorry for saying all these, you have greater responsabilities than me, so your stress must be greater. I have no right to complain to you…”

Yet again, the paladin surprises Lancir. Upset as he is, his first concern is not upseting the Blade leader. It’s been so long since anyone cared for him like this..it’s hard to answer to such soft words when all you do every day is use the blade. Regardless of his uneasiness, Lancir decided..maybe it’s time he gives something back. With this in mind, he moves his hand towards Kolivan and gently ruffles his hair, shocking the young human.

“You should look after yourself too , young paladin. I have seen how you do not rest until everyone else does, you put the well being of your fellow men first of all, and while that is honorable, it is not right to neglect yourself.” , said Lancir as he looked Kolivan in the eyes. 

Caught by surprise, the paladin turns red and turns his gaze towards his lap.

“Y-You noticed..?” , asked Kolivan embarrased. Lancir’s features softened as he regarded the suddenly shy earthling.

“It was hard not to. Your efforts deserve praise, boy, but do not forget yourself.” After this, Lancir allowed a little smile to show on his face. “I must thank you.” , he said.

“Me? For what?” , asked Kolivan baffled. As far as he remembered, he didn’t do anything for the galran leader that he’d need to be thanked for.

“You were the only one to completely disregard our galran heritage when the Blade met the paladins, and you have showed uss kindness time and time again. I must also apologize for my..withdrawn nature, but I am not one to trust easily. I must say that you have proved yourself worthy more than once..Kolivan.” , said with surprising honesty the Blade leader

Completely shocked, the paladin finds himself smiling. How can he not? This sudden admission just made him so happy! 

“No need to apologize, I get it! You’re the leader, you have to be cautious about who you trust and all that, I understand. Thank you for your trust, Lance. I’ll treasure it!” , says Kolivan smiling brightly at the galra.

Completely unprepared for the new name, Lancir’s eyes widened as he starred at the human, who suddenly realized what he said.

“A-Ah, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize!” , explaimed Kolivan blushing. “I don’t know what got into me I-I just thought it sounded nice and it’s way easier for me to pronounce than your name since it’s human, b-but I don’t mean that your name is bad, I actually really like it! I-I just..I mean..”

Unable to stop himself, the newly named Blade leader chuckled, interrupting Kolivan’s panicked rambling.

“Kolivan.”

“Y-Yes..?”

Lancir trully smiled for the first time in decapheobs.

“Lance is quite alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this! I hope I didn't disappoint :')


End file.
